


Julian & Ash's Naughtycal Adventure

by leakyladdy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crystals, Dark, Deepthroat, F/M, Just Sex, Light Masochism, Magic, Master/Slave, No Fluff, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Violent Sex, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyladdy/pseuds/leakyladdy
Summary: Julian goes to plunder a beach with his crew, set before the events of the VN. Rapefic.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Julian & Ash's Naughtycal Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micronerd01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micronerd01/gifts).



> My exposure to The Arcana is a glance at the wiki page, so this might not be canon-compliant. I assume any smut with Julian in it abuses his healing magic though.
> 
> Wrote this for a friend. It gets kinda violent partway through.

Julian pinned Ash to the ground, holding her wrists in his hands, her legs forced to the ground beneath his frame. He forced his mouth on her neck, biting hard enough that she winced.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Julian declared, whispering, blood on his lips. Ash felt a wet ache in her neck where he’d bitten her. “You’re mine, to use as I please, and we’re going to  _ work at it  _ until you learn your place.”

"Fuck-" she started to say.

Julian kissed her, biting down on her lip as he brought his hand down. She beat at him as he gripped the hem of her shirt and tore it off her body, exposing her to the world 

Ash fought back, clawing at his pale, muscular body, biting on his lip hard enough she tasted blood. She felt the thrum of his laughter as he reached underneath her bra and groped her breast. She moaned despite herself, struggles ceasing as she realized her own betrayal.

He ended the kiss, staring at her with one good eye, brown hair slick with sweat.

"Please," Ash begged. "Don't-"

Julian ripped off her bra, savoring her pained expression.

"Go on." He brought his head close, flicking his tongue over her nipple. "I'm listening "

Ash frowned.

Julian toyed with her breast, content to watch her reactions as he teased her, but… was he going soft? She'd wanted to be raped, beaten and fucked until she couldn't walk, and yet…

_ "Coward,"  _ she hissed, her body hot with rage instead of the slick arousal that'd been building. "I thought you were going to  _ fuck  _ me, not make love."

He let her wrists go and sat up, still straddling her.

"Apologies," Julian said. "I must…"

Ash listened, annoyed,  _ enraged  _ as she watched him, his chest heaving, white shirt split open to reveal toned stomach, as he offered excuses.

He didn't hate her? Fine, she could fix that.

"Fuck you," she interrupted him.

He looked away. Elsewhere, other pirates had devolved into groups of men raping women. Their screams threatened to drown out their conversation.

"Fucker," she repeated, louder. "Too useless to fuck, too cowardly to escape."

"I'm doing good…"

"Seriously?" Ash pointed to elsewhere on the shore. A woman's bikini had been torn off, and she'd been taken to the water. Men took turns fucking her ass while someone held her head underwater, only giving her a second of air before thrusting a cock in her mouth.

"I- that is…" Julian trailed off, uncertain.

Now, to bring it home.

"Get the fuck off me." Ash shoved him back. "No wonder the Apprentice died, with a weak shit like you around. If she was here I bet you'd-"

Julian backhanded her.

The warmth had gone from his eyes. He sneered down at her.

"About-" she started.

He slapped her, again, then grabbed her by the wrist and started walking toward the dock.

"Don't speak," Julian ordered. "We're going to teach you to use that foul mouth properly. Until then? Silence."

Ash beat and clawed at his grip, but it was ironclad. Julian took her to a tavern far from the screaming, a building seemingly untouched by the brutality of the outside world.

He exchanged words with a bearded man, who handed over a satchel and directed them toward the back.

He entered a candlelit room and threw her forward. Ash tripped over a stone bed that occupied the space, skinning her hands on it to keep from falling on her face.

Her ripped shirt hung off her shoulders, revealing her lacy black bra. She shuddered in the dark, the only light from a dim fire in the back of the room.

Julian grabbed her from behind and lifted her up, undoing her shorts despite flailing arms. He shoved her on the bed, again, and forced a knee between her legs to keep them apart as he slid them down to her thighs, exposing a matching set of panties.

"Who are these for?" Julian chuckled.

Ash was on her knees, hands out to keep from falling onto stone. She flinched as Julian struck her rear, but remained silent.

"Slut, have you gone dumb or deaf?" Julian tugged her panties aside with one hand. "Answer."

"My b-boyfriend."

"Hm." A pause. Something ruffled.

Without warning, Julian shoved his cock into Ash, stretching and filling her pussy until she fit all of him. He thrust in and out of her, threatening to knock her over, his shaft tearing its way through her without lubricant.

Ash struggled to withstand his forceful fuck, getting pushed into the bed with each thrust. Her cunt ached, his violation of her drawing blood. She cried, a sob escaping her lips.

Julian struck her ass.  _ "Behave yourself." _

Crying, she nodded.

"Good." Julian reached into the satchel, beside Ash's legs, and drew out a scalpel. "Gutless wrench, you were quick to obey, weren't you?"

Another nod.

He thrust inside her and held it, her abused hole getting used to taking all… eight? Ten inches? Her thoughts were frantic, focused on enduring this rough treatment of her.

Julian touched the scalpel to Ash's back, and spanked her when she jolted away with a hiss.

"Still." He ordered. "You're getting a tattoo."

Once he had the blade on her skin, he continued raping her, the fast movement screwing with his coordination. He carved rough, uneven letters in her body, her back dripping blood from thin red lines against lightly tanned flesh.

Ash's sobbing intensified, pain radiating from her back and abused cunt. Her arms trembled under the weight of Julian, his massive girth twisting her insides. Once he finished whatever he'd drawn on the center of her back, he shifted to her shoulder and began anew.

"You'll get new ones until I cum," he explained. "It'd be in your best interest to be less of a doll, more of a  _ fuck."  _ Julian whispered, "No wonder you get raped."

Ash tried to meet his thrusts, but it was too much. She felt violated, the scalpel at the forefront of her mind whenever she tried moving, her shorts still caught around her knees, making movement awkward.

The scalpel had made it to her rear when she collapsed, bare stomach striking stone, breasts mercifully shielded by her bra. She tried to push herself up, but Julian forced her hands down, holding her by the wrists as he continued to rape her cunt.

Ash did nothing as Julian pistoned in and out of her, her sobs and the smack of her ass against his groin filling the room. Her skin was raw from the stone scraping against it, her thighs and knees burning, face buried in scratches and tears.

He filled her once more and rested his weight on her, burying Ash underneath him. She felt his cock throb inside her as he came, flooding her violated cunt with her rapist's seed. He held himself inside her a moment, blood and cum spilling out of her hole, staining her shorts and panties. Ash's cunt worked against her, quivering around him as it worked to milk him dry, her body spasming as she cried out in pleasure, moans breaking down into sobs as she realized the betrayal.

"Useless." Julian pulled out of her, his cock still wet. He examined her back, where he'd managed to write 'slut', 'cunt', and 'cumdump', but had only gotten to 'rapet' in 'rapetoy' on her ass.

"Amateur,  _ look."  _ Julian grabbed her by the hair and forced Ash's face against his cock.

Slick with her blood mixed with his cum, still large enough that it towered over her. Out of breath, Ash cried silently as she realized it wasn't over.

Julian forced her onto her back and leered down at her. With a flick, he sliced the straps of her bra and tossed it aside, smirking at the dark areola and stiff nipples.

"Should've played nice," Julian said. He lifted Ash's legs so they were stuck straight up, resting against his shoulders and giving her a view of his pale, bloody chest. His prick rested against her cunt.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, quiet. "Please…" 

"No." Julian held Ash's legs with one arm, admiring how vulnerable she looked with her shorts caught around her knees, lace panties covered in blood. Cum.

He used his free hand to reach into the satchel, drawing a thin stick with a red crystal on the tip. He shook it, and the crystal emitted a dim light, radiating heat.

"See this?" He held it in front of her face.

Julian thrust his cock into Ash's ass. She screamed and beat against the stone bed as he forced himself inside her, stuffing a hole that'd never been fucked before. He easily held her in place as she thrashed, taking in her screams, the fearful, tear-stricken expression on her face as he filled her.

Julian violated her asshole, forcing it to accommodate his size and girth, again using blood as his only lubricant. This time, Ash could only scream and sob, the walls of her anus speared apart.

He continued fucking her, enjoying the wealth of injuries across her body. Torn skin, cuts, a face devoid of anger and full of fear. He luxuriated in it, watching as the struggles ceased and she resigned herself to his dominance, unable to do more than scream and endure.

Julian thrust the crystal against her breast.

He smiled as the struggle continued. Ash clawed at his hand, the crystal burning into her skin and leaving its mark. He traced her breasts while she shrieked and begged him to stop, and only listened once her breasts were outlined by darkened flesh. Not charred, but a visible distortion.

"Behave yourself," he said. "I'm merely performing  _ art." _

Julian leaned forward, squishing Ash's legs between them so he'd have use of both hands. Julian picked up his scalpel and toyed with Ash’s nipple, threatening to slice it off and glaring at her, daring her to disobey.

She didn’t.

He cut her anyways, leaving a gash in her tit that spilled blood across her chest, all while he continued to thrust in and out of her ass, every inch of her in agony as he took his frustrations out on her. He cut her in-tune with the rhythm of his fucking, not caring where or how he hurt her. Blood flowed freely down her arms, punishment for trying to stop him. He wrote symbols and words on her stomach. Using her breast to tally the number of times he’d managed to fit all of his cock into her ass without her screaming, drawing ‘rapetoy’ across her stomach, or just doing whatever came to mind. Ash suffered his ministrations, pussy throbbing despite the raw, constant pain that stole her existence.

After a long stroke, Julian’s shaft fully inside her, Ash shut her eyes and orgasmed despite herself, clenching with strength she didn't know she had as Julian continued to violate her asshole, adding the slap of his waist against her ass to the sound of her moans.

Once the strength left her limbs, he set the tools aside and drew close, pressing his weight against her.

Julian wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed, intensifying his thrusts.

He violated her ass, ignoring her feeble attempts to push him away. With each thrust, her body shuddered, bloody tits stinging against the cold, eyes red, face flushed and streaked with tears and sweat. Silent, she gasped and shook, the life going out of her as his cock stretched and filled her ass, her eyes fluttering shut.

Julian fucked Ash, her ass clenching around him. He smiled as the worst of her wounds disappeared, using the sting of them on his own flesh as reason to violate her harder, her lower body a sore, bloody mess.

He buried his shaft in her and came, flooding her ass with his seed, clawing at her breast her half-healed breast and eliciting a soft moan. Dizzy, Ash didn't resist as Julian fucked his seed into her, too sore and tender to fight back. He flicked her restored nipple, and chuckled as she yelped, the slightest breeze too much for her to handle.

He slid out of her, again slick with cum and blood. Julian let her legs fall to the side and admired his work, his victim fully broken, her holes violated and abused.

"Oi." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto her side, at the edge of the bed. Julian pressed his tip against her face. "Suck."

No good, she wasn't listening.

He sighed.

Julian thrust himself down her throat, stuffing Ash's mouth with his cock as she gagged on it, finding the strength to numbly slap against his thighs. She lasted a minute before the fight left her body.

Again, he sighed. He slid his cock out of her mouth, cleaned of cum and blood, slathered in spit. He was still hard.

Julian slapped her awake.

"We're not done." He smiled. "No, I am  _ far  _ from finished with you."

* * *

"Ashley."

Ash held the tip between her lips, servicing the rapist's cock that'd violated her only a week before. She met Julian's one eye with her own, her eyes red but dry.

She continued sucking as he spoke, seated at a large table with other members of the crew.

"Come." Julian patted his lap. "Fuck."

He ordered her around like a dog. She obeyed, struggling to her feet and turning around, then spearing herself on his cock. She winced, the shaft tearing her open like always, ready to be freshly raped so he could take pleasure in her pain.

Ash bounced on his cock while Julian laughed and spoke with the others, effectively raping herself. Her body was red and scarred, more messages scrawled across it. 'Rapist' written above her cunt in a twist of irony. 'Cum here' on her collarbone, pointing to her neck.

Julian cupped her breasts, pale fingers tracing stiff nipples, and smiled as she gasped.

Later that night, Julian would fuck Ash again, stuffing all of her holes until she was insensate, then healing her and fucking her 'til morning. She was dependent on him now, her well being tied to how well and thoroughly he abused her, her ass and cunt bloody and violated more often than not.

For now, he came, giving her one last load before they went to find another fight. Ash accepted it, shuddering and moaning as an orgasm of her own took hold.

"Good girl," Julian said.

She was a fine toy, but he wasn't one to get tied down, not anymore. He had a few ideas that required more dolls to fuck, people to rape. Lives to save…

Such was life on the seven seas.


End file.
